A Forbidden Love
by percyjacksonlover30102
Summary: When a huntress falls in love with an ex-servent of Kronos, how will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok so this is my first story that I actually wrote... sorry it's so short... i'm not used to writing stories... hope you like it! r&r, no flames plz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the character Ethan Nakamura, only Serena Thomas and the plot.**

* * *

Ethan's POV:

I was in the arena, teaching some of the newer campers some techniques when a beautiful girl walked in. her long blond hair was in a ponytail, bangs pinned back with a crescent moon clip. Her blue eyes shown like the sea. The only issue? That clip. It meant she was a Huntress of Artemis. I told myself, _Ethan Nakamura, don't fall for her. She's a huntress, she would kill you._ That's when she walked over to me. "Hi. I'm Serena Thomas." The girl said to me. "Would you like to accept my challenge to a sword fight?" she asked. Pushing all thoughts of liking her out of my mind, I replied, "Sure. I'm Ethan by the way." Soon we were in position and the whistle blew starting our duel. Serena was good with a sword but I was better. About halfway through the battle she landed a long cut down my right forearm. Luckily, I am a left-handed swordsman. I replaced the balance of the match by using my sword to land a large cud down her leg. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Gods Ethan! What type of sword was that?" I could see the pain in her eyes. "Stygian iron." I replied. Suddenly, she crumpled to the ground. "Serena!" "Owwwww" Serena mumbled as I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. When we reached the infirmary she asked me the most random question, "stay with me, please?" "Ok" I replied. Soon she was in a peaceful slumber. An Apollo kid came in and asked some questions while healing the cut on Serena's leg then on my arm. When he left it was late so I decided to rest my eyes for a bit, not expecting what was going to happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok this is where the T part comes in... but only the last sentence... again i say R&R, and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own pjo or ethan, just serena and the plot...**

* * *

Ethan's POV:

I awoke to see Serena staring at me. "Morning." Serena said getting out of the bed. "Woah! Stay in the bed!" I said alarmed. "I'm fine. They said I could leave." Serena said with a giggle. "oh." I said standing. "do you want to go swimming?" serena asked. "Sure. Let me go get my suit on." I replied running toward the nemisis cabin to but on my swimsuit.

"Race you to the water!" I said suddenly, giving myself a head start. Too bad for me, Serena's a daughter of Poseidon because she used her powers and caught me in a hurricane. "What was that for?" I chuckled. "Well I wasn't going to let you win!" serena said releasing me. After about an hour of swimming, serena disappeared. "Serena?" I called looking around, knowing she couldn't drown. That's when something I never thought would ever happen, happened. "I don't know why, but I feel, different. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, seeing on how I'm huntress, but I-I think I like you." She whispered from behind me. I turned to face her but she was already underwater. A huntress, liking a guy, much less me! First off, I'm a boy! I was one of kronos' followers, I had almost killed her brother and, oh yeah, did I mention that I have died before? Suddenly I was shaken out of my thoughts by a very passionate kiss from Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written and i'm not sure if I will be able to write chapters longer than this...**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know...**

* * *

Serena's POV:

Did I really just do that? What was I thinking? Artemis is going to kill me! "I-I'm sorry, Ethan!" I said pulling away. A tear rolled down my cheek. Gods, who knew a boy, would make me do that! "Uhhhhhhhhhh" was all Ethan said. That was when I ran away. I ran deep into the woods, trying to figure out why I just kissed Ethan. After a while, I just collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

For once, my dream was comforting. I was somewhere out west, with the hunters, and Artemis. Artemis came over and pulled me aside. Bowing, I stuttered, "M-my lady. I'm-m s-sorry." The goddess of the hunt laid a calming hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. We all get curious. I will allow this only once, and should he even THINK of going too far with you, I swear on the river Styx, I will cast him to the depths of Tartarus." She said, her eyes glowing in anger during the last part. With that, I awoke, to see none other than Ethan, staring at me confused. "Did you really mean that? We barely even know each other! Two days, Serena, two days!" he exclaimed once I was fully awake. "Yes I did mean that, Ethan. I know YOU have only known my two days and I'm sure you don't remember our first encounter." I thought back to the day when I met Ethan for the first time. I was with the Huntresses in some forest in Washington. Ethan came crashing through the trees, followed by twelve different monsters. We rushed in with our bows and soon all the monsters were gone, leaving a wounded Ethan laying on the forest floor. All the hunters started walking away, except me. I realized he needed help so Artemis had me take care of him. I ended up telling him why I became a huntress. I had a demigod nephew. My mortal sister had a son with Eros, the immortal son of Aphrodite. The boy's name was Brennon. His mother had died when Brennon was two so I raised him as my own till he died on his way to camp when he was twelve. That's when I became a hunter. It was a sad moment when I was describing all this to Ethan. Artemis washed the whole thing from his mind. I had almost completely forgotten about Ethan when I just HAD to run into him at camp. The flashback was like being in another world. "Serena! Serena! Hello? Still there?" Ethan said snapping in front of me. "Huh? Oh yeah. Look I'm sorry about my behavior at the beach. I don't know what came over me." I mumbled starting to cry. "Don't cry. I was actually ok with it. Ethan said, smiling at me. "So, you would be ok if I did this?" I said slyly, pulling him in for another kiss. "I-I think I love you." I said in a whisper. "I-"Ethan was cut off when a huntress walked up.


End file.
